left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Coach
I'm gonna miss playing as bill...--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"a rabid grizzly bear"]] 01:36, 14 June 2009 (UTC) lol--User:TeriffiedToxic Brandy Bub 17:31, 11 July 2009 (UTC) BILL ROCKS!!! But Coach looks sick! --Kirby888 02:45, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Does anyone else notice how on the beta picture on coach's main page, it sort of looks like he's beat-boxing? I might be steryotyping, and i know he isn't, but it sure looks like it, doesn't it? SuperMutantSlayer450 :Well, actually he's in the middle of the animation to heal someone else. DAWeeE1 20:35, 16 August 2009 (UTC) i know he is, just, it duz look like it, though. SuperMutantSlayer450 I liked playing as Bill too... But, nobody seemed to mention what the initials on his shirt mean. I thought it was a valid possibility that FHS could stand for Fairfield High School...? Can someone possibly add that to the page? Umbreon-0 14:15, 31 October 2009 (UTC) :It's already on the page, Umbreon...[[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten'♠]]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 18:38, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Plus, Fairfield is in Penn, and Coach is down south. ...Oops... Sorry, didn't realize that. Well, that's why you're the administrator =D... Please don't kill me >_< Umbreon-0 17:26, 6 November 2009 (UTC) maybe hes from windsor forest high school(WFHS) kind of confused. OK, so coach says "Last time I saw my Grandmotha'", does he mean he saw his grandmother for the last time, I.E. her death bead? Since he is forty, I really doubt that his grandmother is still alive. :Maybe his Grandma is dead but the witch or something killed her? The Home-Base The Message Desk 17:38, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Since she told him to "pray harder cuase it ain't workin", I'm guessing he saw her after the infection struck? DeathBlade182 18:12, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :Perhaps his grandmother is a witch and coach wants to kill her to free her from torment? The Home-Base The Message Desk 18:32, 6 August 2009 (UTC) actually, the more i think about it, he was referring to something else, my theory, he was a teenager or something, and his gran-mama had cancer or tuberculosis, some terminal disease. and when his family was with her on her death bead, she was talking to them, "cause it ain't working!" probably refereed to her still dying even though they were praying hard, and used this as a way to make sure coach perused the family's history of religion. coach referees to his experience because now he finds it so fitting. l4d historianLegofan94 01:05, 9 August 2009 (UTC) :My friend, that's some very convincing explanation :o DeathBlade182 17:49, 9 August 2009 (UTC) I try my best =) l4d historian:[[User:Legofan94|Legofan94] 21:41, 9 August 2009 (UTC) A big black guy that gives orders and likes chocolate? Reminds me of Doc Louis, of Punch-Out!!.. maybe there are gonna be some more references like that, or maybe it's just my mind going wild.. incident or not, still awesome.SegaFortress 15:27, October 23, 2009 (UTC) lol Aratinga A.''Ѭ'' 15:18, October 23, 2009 (UTC) That's what I thought of too 20:47, October 23, 2009 (UTC)Pikmin1254 Religious? No, cynical The speculation that he is religious is too much of a speculation. An interpretation would be that he is actually quite cynical towards the idea of praying and such. This can be seen in his comment about his conversation with hi grandmother. Also his food court comment could also be a cynical or snide remark, mocking the people who relied on prayer to save themselves, and Coach took this and joked about himself by copying them and praying that the food court is okay, knowing that it would be unlikey (just like how its unlikley that those who prayed were safe). The Chocolate bar. That Chocolate bar that coach is holding seems to be a "Kit-Kat Bar" by the shape of it. I know, I notice the littliest things. Guys: LOOK AT THE BADASS BLACK GUY! Me: is that a kit kat bar? Guys:???? --Kirby888 00:13, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :Eh, no. It's a "Choc Heli". Read it again more closely. StrongIntelligent ::Lol, what an idiot. FHS FHS - F'ail '''H'igh 'S'chool? hehe Aratinga A.''Ѭ'' 16:37, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Well this post you did is a 'F'ail. --Kirby888 00:08, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Yeah it's 'F'ull of 'H'orse 'S'ht... Couldn't help myself. Krishna d 15:47, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Bill says it stands for 'F'ull of '''Hore S'hit. --Kirby888 04:31, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :You guys need to relax and need to know what is a joke... Aratinga A.[[User Talk: Aratinga A.|Ѭ'']] 16:28, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :: It happens a lot. That kirby person over likes to attack people at every chance. Imperialscouts 19:04, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Coach's silhouette a problem? I think, due to his size, he will be an easier target for infected and friendly fire. If this is true, it may put the player playing as coach at a significant disadvantage. Thoughts?--Irish Shamrock1 18:43, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :I think that's racism, lol just kidding. Yeah that may be a disadvantage. Aratinga A.''Ѭ'' 19:08, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :: Maybe, but I doubt the disadvantage will be significant. Imperialscouts 19:16, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Scouts-- Even the most insignificant disadvantage can be used to the advantage of the versus SI.--Irish Shamrock1 20:02, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :I'm not arguing that. Yeah, I retract my previous statement. Imperialscouts 20:07, November 7, 2009 (UTC) coach fife high school some of you might have noticed that the character Is wearing a blue and gold shirt that has "FHS" written on it. well FHS stands for Fife High School which is a school that has blue and gold for their colors and is located in the seattle area( I know this because i go to that school) and the company that makes the game (Valve)has its headquartes located in Seattle. I have a friend that has heard confirmation of this from an employee of Valve. So that solve that mystery. The character coach also looks like a combination of Fife High School's two main football coaches, Mr. Nevin and Mr. Cooper. You can check out the school's website at fifeschools.com and the coaches at http://www.fifeschools.com/fhs/athletics/football/coaches.htm -- 01:03, November 11, 2009 (UTC)Daniel Trebushnoy :Seriously? Your joking. Sorry, but now way in hell. For one, stay up to date; Coach now wears a purple and yellow, not blue, and he never had gold. Seattle is in Washignton, this game takes place in the South, like Louisiana and Georgia. You shouldn't trust your friend, because they're obviously lying. Valve wouldn't base characters off of random people. This is obviously just a thing to attract people to your site. Okay? --[[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Meester SHOGUN]]450 ROAR! 02:05, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Coach's real name? Bill's real name is william overbeck so I'm curious what coach's name is It is a mystery! By the way you forgot to sign your post. --VaultGuru 03:59, November 21, 2009 (UTC) His real name is Samuel Jackson, DUH. Nick knows his name? At the beginning of Dead Center, where the survivors don't know eachothers names, Nick still calls Coach(via the vocalize button)... well, Coach, like he usually does. Is this the same on the PC, or is it simply an oversight with the 360 version?--CloudT 05:38, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Perhaps he said it because of Coach's clothes and calling him -a- coach rather than knowing his name. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'''Jo the Marten♠]]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 05:46, November 22, 2009 (UTC)